vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Hater
Summary Lord Hater is a villainous overlord and (was) the main antagonist of the animated show, Wander over Yonder . He is Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater army. His right-hand man is named Peepers, while his other minions are known as the Watchdogs. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Lord Hater Origin: Wander over Yonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Energy Manipulation(uses this to: create blasts of energy and lightning, make force-fields, do minor telekinesis, and can also teleport), can shoot lasers from his hands, Rage empowerment(though not to the extent of the likes of Asura and The Hulk, Hater actually gets more powerful the more angrier he gets), can talk really fast, flight, Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '(Can Match Lord Dominator in terms of power. Is greater than or equal to Major Threat who can destroy statues as big as planets with his telekinesis) 'Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic '(he and Wander once circled around a planet in "The Greater Hater") 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least''' Superhuman''' Striking Strength: At least Class NJ+(punched''' Emperor Awesome through a planet), '''Class XKJ+ or higher when enraged Durability: Large Planet level+ (Survived his Disaster Blaster 5000, which can destroy planets, blowing up on him at close range. Can take hits from Dominator who is his evenly matched with him in power) Stamina: At least above Peak human, likely higher Range: Extended range with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, likely below(While he is a good leader at commanding his Watchdog army, generally he isn't really that good when it comes to things like making effective battle plans(requiring his right hand Commander Peepers to do the planning for him), to things as simple as making a bacon, eggs, and toast breakfast). Weaknesses: Arrogant. Can be easily distracted by someone like Wander. Lord Dominator. Generally prefers rushing at his opponents with brute force rather than making stratgies to win against them(though in some episodes in the show, this has actually worked well before). Though for normally being an idiot, he was smart enough to not only make a fully functional vehicle, he did it all by himself. Feats:'' '' Was initially the most powerful villain in the galaxy before Wander showed up. Demolished an army, took down a giant dinosaur singlehandidly, and later punched Emperor Awesome with enough power to send him flying through the moon/planet they were fighting on("The Picnic"). *Though the last part he did this by using one of Awesomes henchman as a weapon, it is likely possible that he could do this on his own. Actually made Wander the most wanted person in the Galaxy at one point(Mentioned in "The Fancy Party). Made it into the top ten of the Villain leaderboard....by being it("The It"). *Yes, this actually happened on the show. Hates the color purple so much that he has gone out of his way to destroy planets that have that color. *Reason why was because a girl with purple hair turned him down on his date request during his highschool years. Was intially actually doing good at taking over dozens of planets without Peepers help("The Axe"). Though he lost, went toe to toe against Lord Dominator in a epic battle("The Battle Royale"). Created the H.A.T.E.R.V....by HIMSELF.("The Toy"). Others '''Notable Victories: '''N/A '''Notable Losses: '''N/A '''Inconclusive Matches: '''N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Flight Users Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 5